A Birthday on Elm Street
by Amanda-Krueger
Summary: [COMPLETE] February, 24th it will happen... R&R if you wanna know how the Nightmare Stalker is going to celebrate his special day... FINISHED JUST IN TIME!
1. Forgotten Birthday?

_Disclaimer_: I'm not Wes Craven. I'm not New Line Cinema. I'm just a German woman with a strange preference for a dead serial killer. Thus I do not own Freddy Krueger, Springwood, blabla… we all know this… I also do not own Chucky, Jason, Michael Meyers, Hannibal Lecter or any other maniac murderer. 

**Birthday Party**

Freddy Krueger was in a bad temper. It was February, the 24th. His birthday. And there wasn't a soul to be seen. Not that he had expected a bunch of people coming for congratulation, at last he didn't have so many friends at all, but there wasn't even a little dreaming piggie to kill and have some fun with. So he was sitting on the rotten sofa in the old, shattered Elm Street house, watching TV for the whole day all alone. Of course, if anybody had asked him he would have said that he didn't care about his birthday, but the truth was he did. He wanted a party, he wanted a birthday cake with candles, he wanted balloons and he wanted some pals singing Happy Birthday, all this daffy stuff he never had when he was still alive.

"Sixty cable channels. Sixty times bullshit!", he murmured bored while zapping through the different TV programs. Suddenly the doorbell rang. He jumped up and walked hopeful to the door, opening it snappy. Then he saw who was outside, and all his anticipation vanished in one single second. It was a tall UPS-man, dressed in a brown uniform. He held a pad in one hand and a small parcel about one foot long and wrapped in plain paper in his other hand.

"Mr. Krueger? There's a package for you. If you would please sign the paper…" the UPS-man started and wanted to pass a pencil to Freddy. Then he noticed that Freddy wore his razor glove and stopped in his motion. Freddy though grabbed the delivery papers with his left hand and cut it in four long stripes with his blades.

"Signed. Now gimme that fucking package!" he sneered. The appalled UPS-man swallowed loud and handed out the parcel hastily. Freddy turned around and banged the door right in front of the man's face. Then, still standing in the front hall, he shook the parcel several times and listened to the bumping sound coming from inside. 

"What the fuck is this?", he wondered loud. There was no sender written on the package, only his own address as the recipient. Impatiently he ripped the paper off with his blades and revealed an unimposing cardboard. Once again he shook the parcel before he poked it with one single blade. A high pitched scream came almost instantly from inside.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?"

A broad grin appeared on Freddy's face. This voice he knew all to well! With a cant he tore the cardboard apart and fetched out little Chucky, the possessed killer doll. 

"Nice way to travel, pipsqueak.", said Freddy mockingly. Chucky gave him an angry look and pointed at his shirt which had a big whole in it.

"Yeah, quick and secure, at least I thought so. Look what you have done! Do you always poke in packages you receive?"

"No, sometimes I burn them in my boiler first.", replied Freddy and chuckled.

"Very funny, pizza-face, now let me down."

"As you wish."

Freddy dropped him without any further warning and turned around. Screaming again Chucky fell on the ground, making a hollow sound as he hit the floor. Swearing several curses Chucky stood up and tried to rearrange his clothes and his hair.

"Boy, if this is the way you treat all your guests it is no wonder that you are all alone on your birthday!"

The mention of his birthday made Freddy spun around.

"Who said that it's my birthday today?"

"Oh, c'mon. You know it, I know it, entire hell knows it. And even if not, you're in such a shitty temper one can only be on his birthday. But well, if it's just a mistake then I could go again…"

He scuttled towards the door, but Freddy barred his way.

"Wait. Okay, you're right, it's my fucking birthday. If you still knew it where's my birthday gift then?"

"Wait and see!", replied Chucky and grinned. Freddy gave a loud groan. Patience was not one of his strong points. Suddenly he heard some hushed noises coming from the living room, followed by some suppressed giggles and bumps. 

"Did you hear that? What's going on there?", Freddy asked and made several steps toward the closed door of the living room.

"Hear? I hear nothing. Perhaps living in this house alone all the time cost you the rest of your little brain…", began Chucky, but Freddy interrupted him harshly: "Don't take me for a fool, Barbie. I know I heard something, and therefore I will go in there right now!"

"Okay, scarface, if you must you must. But don't complain about it later, if you go in there now!!!", said Chucky, almost screaming the last words as if to warn not just Freddy but somebody else. Freddy, though, didn't stop in his tracks, went to the door and opened it curiously. 

TO BE CONTINUED…

******

Well, first part done. Hope you like it! Any comments or ideas for the sequel?

BTW, it was me who set Freddy's birthday on February, 24th (although I know there are several other dates currently known as his birthday). But the one in February came from me. Yep, no joke. Had the idea back in 1994, when I began to write my fanfic novel about Freddy's life (instead of learning for my Abitur, which is the German version of the High School diploma). I thought 24.2.42 would look nice as a birthday… ;-) I put a kind of personal data sheet of Freddy on my website (which still exists but is very outdated), and well, like things in WWW are, somebody copied my stuff and so it spread around. 


	2. Congratulations

The damped noises rose to a loud cheer as Freddy walked into the living room. 

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRHTDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR FREDDY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!"

About ten people stood together in the decorated room and clapped loud after they had finished the birthday song. A big banner with "Happy Birthday, Freddy!" printed on it was pinned on the wall, dozens of red and green balloons flew around, and the TV-table was full with packaged presents. There was even a birthday cake with numerous candles on it. Freddy was totally overwhelmed by emotion and gazed at them stunned. They were all here, all his friends:

Michael Meyers and Jason Voorhees, both with their typical masks. Pinhead, the Zenobite master, together with one of his female fellows. The Candyman and his girlfriend Helen. And Hannibal Lecter, the cannibal, with two young slinky women at his side. 

Chucky, who had entered the room in the meantime as well, broke the silence first:

"Hey, bogeyman, how about blowing out these candles before they set the pie on fire?!"

His giggling voice pulled Freddy out of his thoughts, and so he stepped to the waiting friends. He knuckled down the pie and blew out all candles with one big breath. The others applauded again. Hannibal Lecter, who wore a nifty white suit, was the first in the line to congratulate then, carefully shaking Freddy's hand without touching the sharp blades.

"Happy Birthday, Mr. Krueger! May I introduce you two of my patients? Jackie and Jane, the so-called Psycho-Sisters."

The two girls, one with blond hair, the other with brown, waved to Freddy and said "Hello!" almost in unison. Next in the line was Michael Meyers, who silently shook Freddy's hand. He was then followed by the massy, titanic-like figure of Jason. He held his big machete in his right hand and stared at Freddy without any visible reaction. Freddy peered back at him for a moment, before he grinned placable and opened his arms wide. 

"Jason, my old friend! You aren't still angry with me because of that… uh… unlucky misunderstanding last time we met at Camp Crystal, are you? If I only had known before how much you love your mother, I swear I'd never pretended to be her! So come on, big boy, bygone!"

He waited for any reaction of Jason, who didn't move a single muscle for a sheer eternity. Then, all of a sudden, he grabbed Freddy and hugged him amicable, thereby almost breaking every bone in his body.

"Let me down, you mindless giant-ass!", shouted Freddy while his arms and legs paddled in the air, but his words were roughly choked as Jason held him tight at his chest.

"Mr. Voorhees, I think Mr. Krueger has appreciated enough of your congratulations!", said Hannibal with a well accentuated voice and laid his perfectly manicured hand softly on Jason's right arm. Jason slowly turned his head and looked at him, still holding the struggling Freddy, but finally he dropped him off and released him. Freddy breathed a sigh of relief, pushed up his fedora a bit and adjusted his red and green striped sweater. Damn, this Jason was really husky, but also as thick as two short planks. 

"Best wishes from me and Helen, Freddy!", said the Candyman. Instead of giving Freddy his right hand, which was in fact chopped off and replaced by a long, bloody hook, he just tapped him twice on his shoulder. Helen on her part, who wore a kind of light blue nightgown and had blond curly hair, gave Freddy a short, soft hug. In the end it was Pinheads turn.

"Congratulations, my adored tormentor of innocent children. May all your hellish desires be fulfilled in this forthcoming year. I hope you welcome my apprentice, Angelique."

Pinhead made a gesture toward the female Zenobite. She wore a tight, black latex-dress that suited her well. Her head was as bald as a coot, and there was a strange red frontlet connected to it with six long strings, of which three at a time were hooked into the skin of each side of her shoulders.

"Pain and agony to you, immortal dream demon.", she said in a soft, seducing voice. Freddy stared at her huge tits, licked his dry lips and let out a randy whistle.

"Whatever you say, babe…" 

Meanwhile Lecter pointed at the armchair in front of the table, on which all the gifts were laying, and suggested: "Mr. Krueger, I recommend you take a seat and get your presents then."

Freddy could hardly avert his eyes from Angelique, but finally he sat down, eagerly waiting to see what his friends had brought for him. 


	3. Birthday gifts and party!

Six presents, wrapped in different paper, lay on the table. Freddy glanced over all packages, unsure where to start. Finally he grabbed a small cubic black papered gift and joggled it curiously. 

"This is from me and my ignoble apprentice, honorable dream stalker." said Pinhead sternly. Freddy spread his razor blades and ripped off the paper with one quick move. A metallic and rather unimpressive cube appeared after he had tossed the paper away. 

"What's this? Kinda Rubik's cube?" asked Freddy and lifted the puzzle box so that the others could see it, too.

"It is NOT a Rubik cube!" replied Pinhead, his voice audible distressed about Freddy's ignorance. "It is a gate. If you solve the puzzle you will encounter endless pleasure of pain and torture."

"Pain and toture, fine. Thanks." said Freddy loud, but while he put the puzzle box back on the table he murmured almost silent: "Great. Another dust catcher for the book shelf." 

Before he could take another gift, though, he felt a sudden pain at his shin.

"Hey, pizza-face. I can't see a damn thing from down here! Put me up!"

It was Chucky who kicked furiously at Freddy's leg. Freddy grabbed him rude at his red hair and held the screaming doll at eye level.

"One more kick and I put you back in your postal package and send you to the North Pole, plastic asshole!" he growled. Chucky gave another howling scream and yelled:

"Okay, okay. I didn't mean any harm! I promise to be a good guy, okay? Let me down, please!"

Freddy enjoyed his pained begging just a little more, then, with the blade of his right index finger, he cut Chucky's hair just under the grip of his left hand. Chucky slumped back to the floor, letting out a high pitched scream. His former long, scrubby hair was now quite short, almost bald on several spots.

"My hair! What have you done, you… you…", he began and tried to palpate his head with his short plastic arms. But an exhorting wave of Freddy's razor glove made him fall silent. With a grumbling face he tried to peer at the table high above him, while Freddy had already taken another present. 

"From whom is that?" he asked. Michael Myers raised his big kitchen knife in silence, signaling that is was his gift.

Impatiently Freddy tore the neat paper apart, but when he saw the content he paused amazed. 

"What is it? What is it? Show me! PLEASE!!!" begged Chucky again until Lecter took him up and hold him on his arm so that he had a better view at last. Chucky gazed at the present, but still couldn't identify it properly. It seemed to him like some kind of kitchen device with a power plug.

"What the hell is that?" he asked. 

"It's an electrician knife-sharpener, chucklehead!" explained Freddy, then reading out the description printed on the box: "Get sharp knifes almost instantly. Just pull your knife once through this high quality product and it will be almost as new again!"

Deeply impressed he put the device back on the table.

"Thank you, Michael! That's absolutely great! You really know what a man with knifes needs!"

Michael raised again his own knife, and although he didn't say a word you could sense that he was glad that Freddy liked his present. Probably he was even smiling beneath his white mask.

As Freddy took the next present, a big and heavy box, Chucky jumped bumpy on Lecter's arm.

"That's mine! That's my present! I know you will like it, too!"

Freddy gave him only a short discerning look, before he ripped the paper off, thereby revealing a green and black product package with a big green X on it.

"It's a brand-new X-Box, the best video console on market!" shouted Chucky. "And look which game is added!"

Freddy turned the box around to read the label: "This retail package contains an OEM version of the forthcoming game hit 'Spencer 2004'. Read the online manual for further information."

He smirked and tipped with one blade on the box.

"Is it what I think it is?"

"Yeah. It's the new version of that old video game you're always playing. 3D, high resolution, voice output and with some real gory extra video clips between the different levels. It'll give you fun for weeks!" said Chucky proudly.

Freddy had to admit that he liked it in fact. He almost regretted that he gave Chucky this new hair cut, but only almost. Though he didn't want to be ungrateful and so he said:

"Thanks, Chucky. It's really cool! I'm curious about playing it."

"We can play against each other later. I'll knock the stuffing out of you!" said Chucky provocative.

"Dream on, fuzzy-head! You've not a snowball's chance in hell against me, the glorious Super-Freddy!"

Their quarrel might have lasted even longer if Lecter hadn't interrupted them. He simply took the next present, something in a bottle-like shape, and handed it over to Freddy.

"Mr. Krueger, how about proceeding with this gift? If I remember correctly it comes from our dear friend Mr. Candyman."

"Indeed. It's… something homemade", acknowledged Candyman. Several bees came out of his mouth while he spoke, flying around his head and returning into his mouth finally.

"Homemade? I wonder if it is…" began Freddy musing, but after he had removed the spotted paper he grinned like a Cheshire cat: "Yeah. Finest honey booze! Thanks, dude, that'll bring the right kick into this party!"

"If you need more just call my name five times in front of a mirror, and I'll drop by."

"Good to know." said Freddy and laid the bottle next to the other already unwrapped presents on the table. There were only two more gifts and a plain envelop with Freddy's name written on it left. Helen, Candyman's girl friend, pointed at a small package.

"This is my gift. I'm not sure if you like it. If not just say so and I exchange it with something else."

Freddy gave her a puzzled look and took her present in his hand. Two quick cuts with his blades and a small pot of 'Oil of Olaz' appeared. Agape he stared at the vanishing crème, not knowing if he should be happy or angry about this unexpected and rather unusual gift – at least for a man. Helen, who saw his perplexed facial expression, tried to explain:

"It's for soothing the skin. I think, I know how it feels to get burned and I thought…"

"It's okay. Thanks." said Freddy swift, ignoring the chuckling and giggling coming from some other guests, especially from Chucky, the Psycho Sisters and even Jason. Damned fuckers! They had not the faintest idea how it was to cope with third degree burns. Helen, though, who also died in fire but had not such severe burns, knew better. He used to say that his wounds didn't hurt any more, but to tell the truth it was a lie. Of course the burns still hurt, damn, after all he was in hell, and pain was a fundamental part of this unholy place. He could control the pain and even stop feeling it sometimes, but this didn't mean that the pain wasn't still there.

"Oil of Olaz – for the skin above forty! What's next, perfumed shower gel? No wait, I know, a beauty peeling-mask! Or a manicure?"

Chucky cackled tauntingly. Freddy swirled around and looked daggered at him.

"Shut up, you fucking prick!"

He made a short snapping movement with one of his blades, and suddenly Chucky's laughter hushed as he had a red and green striped gag shoved in his tiny mouth. A damped 'MMMhhMMMMhhh' was all what you could hear, while Chucky desperately tried to remove the gag, but to no avail.

"Anyone else who wants to laugh at me?" asked Freddy smirking, whereupon all other guests shook their heads almost immediately.

"By the way, may I ask what's your age?" said Lecter soft, carefully drawing the talk in a new, less aggressive direction.

"Well, that depends on how you count it. 62 years altogether. 35 years in life and 27 years undead."  

"Really? You look much younger than 62, although it's probably hard to guess due to your… remains of your violent death."

Lecters sincere words didn't miss their purposed effect. Freddy smiled flattered and chilled out visibly. He leaned forward and took the white envelop from the table. 

"Hm. Who send me this card?" he asked, but his guests didn't know either. Freddy used one of his sharp blades as a paper knife, pulled the card out of the envelop and flipped it open. The smell of sulfur filled the air.

"Dear Freddy. Best wishes to your birthday from me and my father. Greetings, Damien Thorn." he read out loud, then gasping in sheer surprise. Damien Thorn! Satan's son!!! The others were as amazed as Freddy, whispering the name of Damien Thorn with a mixture of astonishment and respect. Everyone knew that it was a great honor to receive a birthday card from such a VIP, and even with greetings from the devil itself! Carefully Freddy placed the card on the table, so that everybody could read it, too. 

"Well, seems as if you are in good terms with a friend in high position." said Lecter, and Pinhead added: "I bow in humbleness to you, thou powerful tormentor!"

His antiquated style of speaking made Freddy twist his eyes, although he was of course proud of his precious birthday card. As he wanted to grab the last present lying on the table Jason thwarted him and raised his machete. 

"What the…? Get out of my way, waterboy!" Freddy shouted and tried to push him away, but Jason was too husky.

"Perhaps he wants to give you his birthday present first!" suggested Dr. Lecter, thus receiving a slow nod from Jason. Freddy sighed and gave Jason a depreciatory look.

"I'd thought he hasn't enough brain to think of a birthday present. But very well, then. Where is it?"

Jason stared at Freddy several seconds as if he was thinking whether to give him his gift or not in view of Freddy's permanent insults. But finally he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, wet something, wrapped in ordinary newspaper. Then he handed it over to Freddy. Freddy looked over the tiny piece, having the itch to say another of his notorious one-liners about the crappy wrapping. But he kept silent and tore the dripping paper away instead. Inside was a key with a wooden plate attached to it. The initials C.C.L.2 were printed on it.

"What's that?" asked Chucky curiously. He had finally managed to remove that gag somehow. Freddy held up the key, spinning it around on the blade of his index finger.

"I think that's my next summer holiday, isn't it?" he said and looked up at Jason, who nodded silent.

"Uh... what? I don't get it!"

"It's the key to Camp Crystal Lake, you ignorant fool!" shouted Freddy. Then, to Jason, he added: "Thanks, fella. I'm sure I'll enjoy a few weeks off Springwood this summer!"

He put the key in his own trouser pocket. Now there was only one present left. It was a small, flat rectangle. While Freddy was unpacking Jane, one of the Psycho Sisters, said: "This is from me and Jackie. Just for some entertainment, you know."

It was a Double-CD with a red cover, labeled "Greatest Rock in Hell". 

"Thanks, chicks. We can hear it later!" said Freddy. Jackie, the brown haired one, gazed around the almost empty moldy room.

"Well… you do have a CD-Player at all, don't you?"

"Of course. Right there." Freddy replied and clicked with his talons in the opposite corner, where all of a sudden a complete HiFi system on a reflecting aluminum rack appeared.

"Oh, alright. Sorry." said Jackie.

"I don't mind. You're new to the dream world."

Freddy laid the CD back on the table to the rest of all his presents and clapped highly pleased in his hands.

"Well, that was all!"

Dr. Lecter though cleared his throat, drawing thereby Freddy's attention to him.

"There is one more present, Mr. Krueger. That is, it contains of two parts. The first one you have already seen. The birthday cake was baked by me. Finest cream made of pure human milk."

"Human milk?" shouted Chucky rather upset. Lecter, who stood calm with his hands crossed behind his back, nodded: "It's one of my principles: Why take animals if you can take humans!? And believe me, the taste is so much sweeter and softer, you'll notice the difference at once if you taste it."

Chucky kept skeptical however, but Lecter ignored him and turned to Freddy again.

"The second part, my dear wicked friend, will arrive in…" he looked at his wristwatch, "in no time, unless I'm very much mistaken!"

The other guests looked around rather perplexed, as nothing happened. But Freddy laid his head sideward and began to grin viciously. 

"What's going on?" asked Chucky, curious as ever. Freddy stood up and spread his razor glove full of expectation.

"Someone is dreaming."

Slowly he walked through the room, following the presence of a dreaming mind only he could sense. In front of the door to the kitchen he stopped for a moment, before he opened the door snappily. A young teenager girl, about fifteen years old, was lying on the ground. Her arms and legs were handcuffed. As she saw Freddy's horrible burnt face she started to scream hysterically, and her screams got even intense as she then detected the threatening razor knifes on his glove. Dr. Lecter had stepped beyond Freddy and smiled satisfied.

"It was quite tricky to make her fall asleep at the right time, but with the help of some timed barbiturate applied over an intravenous drip I was able to manage it, as you can see."

Freddy was barely able to resist the overwhelming urge to kill that brat instantly. Lecter noticed his sadistic impulse and lowered his voice, despite the still screaming and sobbing girl: "You don't have to back off. I have just one request, that is I'd like to observe you during your… special work."

"Observe me?" said Freddy thoughtful, and then he nodded: "Well, alright. But get out of the way of my blades, for I can't guarantee your safety else."

"Okay, just wait one more minute while I inform your other guests."

Lecter returned to the other people.

"My dear guests. I suggest you take a seat until Mr. Krueger and I have finished this little interlude. I'm sure it won't take too long."

"As you think best!" replied Chucky and hopped unto the box of the video game console. Jason slumped into the seat Freddy had sat before, while Michael, Candyman and Helen sat down on the sofa. Pinhead and his Cenobite fellow kept standing, though. The Psycho Sisters changed a quick disgusted look before sitting down on the left and right armrest beside Jason.   
They all peered to the closed kitchen door, through which Lecter and Freddy had gone. From the kitchen one could hear the screeching sound of metal against metal, followed by shrill screams and a cackled laughter. Several heavy bumps let the old walls tremble, so that dust and wooden pieces swirled through the air. Then, suddenly, the kitchen door was pierced by four bloody blades, which stuck there for a moment before they were forcefully pulled back. Another yell clanged through the house, then there was silence. 

"Not even five minutes. He's rather quick, isn't he?" asked Jane. Jason shrugged his shoulders. If he would speak he could have told her that he had killed people in just ten seconds. But he remained silent as usual. Chucky whereas just wanted to tell her that he was able to kill faster, too, but before he could say a word the kitchen door cracked open with a thud. Freddy leaned on the door frame with a deeply satisfied grin. Blood dripped on the floor from his relaxed gloved hand.

"I think we better serve only cold dishes tonight." he said and snickered. Dr. Lecter appeared next to him, carefully removing some blood spots from his face with a neat handkerchief.

"That was a really interesting experience. I owe you something."

"Quite the reverse, doctor. I have to thank you for that delightful present." replied Freddy. He strolled back to the other guests in his typical manner. 

"Yeah, groovy. You had your killing, fine. What now?" asked Chucky in a voice which couldn't completely hide his envy. Freddy opened his arms wide and shouted: "Now let the party begin!"

He snapped in his left fingers, and suddenly the air was filled with Rock'nRoll music. The CD he got from the Psycho Sisters vanished from the table and reappeared on the HiFi system, one disc already playing in the CD-Player. On the other side of the room several boxes with beer showed up, together with another table filled with a bunch of different snacks. There was even a pile of straws for the masked guests.

"Oh" and "Ah" came from the others in surprise, some even applauded pleased. Bottles of beers and snacks were handed around, and it didn't take long when the first guests began to dance to the music. Freddy, the nightmare stalker personally, danced in a lively and dynamic way rather close-up to the two Psycho Sisters. Spinning around he dropped his hat, rolled it from his left arm over his shoulders and then to his right hand, before putting it pack on his head with a smooth move.

"Wow! Where did you learn to dance in that way?" asked Jackie dancing on his side. Freddy smirked at her: "Too much of boredom and MTV, I think."

The current song was just over. The next song however was a well-known classic – "Do Wah Diddy Diddy" from Manfred Mann. When Freddy heard the first notes he jumped around and shouted: "Come on, folks, let's do a polonaise!"

The others joined him more or less enthusiastic. Finally they were all dancing in a line: Freddy at the top, followed by Michael Myers, Candyman, Helen and Dr. Lecter. Next in the line was Pinhead and Angelique, the female Cenobite, both with an expression of a little bit indignation on their faces. But they were pushed forward by the Psycho Sisters Jane and Jackie. The end of the polonaise was formed by Jason, who was more stumbling rather than dancing. On his left shoulder sat Chucky, swinging his short legs and waving his arms. Together they danced all over the room, and those who could speak sang loud:

_There she was just a-walkin' down the street,  
singin' do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do.  
snappin' her fingers and shufflin' her feet,  
singin' do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do.  
She looked good, LOOKED GOOD  
she looked fine, LOOKED FINE  
she looked good, she looked fine  
and I nearly lost my mind…_

_Before I knew it she was walkin' next to me.  
singin' do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do.  
Holdin' my hand just as natural as can be,  
singin' do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do.  
We walked on, WALKED ON  
to my door, MY DOOR  
we walked on to my door,  
then we kissed a little more.   
  
Wo-o-o-oh, I knew we were falling in love,  
yes I did, and so I told her all the things  
that I'd been dreamin' of.   
  
Now we're together nearly every single day,  
singin' do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do.  
We're so happy and that how we're gonna stay,  
singin' do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do.  
I'm hers, I'M HERS  
she's mine, SHE'S MINE  
I'm hers, she's mine,  
wedding bells are gonna chime._

_do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do…_

_do-wah diddy-diddy dum diddy-do…_

END!!


End file.
